Gracias Papi, Adios
by xtrishnjeffeverx
Summary: Eddie passed away living his family behind. His daughter tiffany struggle and had a hard time letting him go so she did what her father was born to do.. The problem, she is in direct competition with her Mom. Which will she choose WWE or TNA?
1. The Birth of The Latina Heat

**Summary: **

**Eddie Guerrero passed away living his family behind. They all followed different paths but his daughter tiffany struggle and had a hard time letting him go so she did what her father was born to do... Only problem she is in direct competition with her Mom. She's then given two options... TNA or WWE. **

**=Gracias papi, adi0s=**

**chapter 1- the birth of the latina heat**

_viva la raza eddie_

_im s0 s0rry f0r y0ur l0st_

_eddie will be missed_

th0se text fl0oded my ph0ne.

At first i didnt believe them but when my m0m called me and t0ld me, i br0ke d0wn crying.

It has been five years since papi died.

Still i cant f0rget him.

I still wish that he's here telling me that everything is okay and that he's always here.

n0vember 13, 2010

i was really really nerv0us.

t0day, of all day, i'm g0nna debut.

Uncle hector appr0ached me.

"y0u nerv0us hija?"

"si ti0. I wish papi is still here"

"y0ur papi is here hija. He is here in spirit. He'll be so pr0ud of y0u."

"y0u think so?"

"n0. I kn0w so"

"gracias ti0"

"denada"

"remember when ur in a match eddie will always be in here" he p0inted at my head.  
"and in here" he p0inted in my heart

"tell y0u what. Whats ur name" he added.

"tiffany isabella guerrero llanes"

"what do y0u do?"

"we lie, we cheat, we steal"

"g0od. G0 win this freaking match and make eduardo pr0ud"

i n0dded.

"ladies and gentlemen please welc0me fr0m el paso texas, the newest member of the latin american exchange tiffany guerrer0"

viva viva mama cita viva la raza...

I stepped out as everyb0dy cheered. I am wearing papi's merchandise which says in fr0nt 'im y0ur papi' and in the back it says 'i lie i cheat i steal'

we l0cked up and started the match. I never expected that this girl is a cheater. To0 bad im the baby guerrer0. Her pr0tege is in the ring while she aimed the chair at me. I grabbed and quickly hit the her with a chair. I laid d0wn as the ref turned to see me already d0wn. The ref rem0ve the chair. I g0t up the t0p r0pe and l0ok ab0ve.

I p0inted up. 'this one is f0r y0u papi'

i sh0ok my b0dy as the cr0wd chants 'viva la raza'

after i hit the fr0g splash i c0ver her f0r the pin.

"here's y0ur winner and the new tna kn0ckout champi0n, tiffanyyyy guerrero"

i raised the title and i cl0sed my eyes.

"i'm pr0ud of y0u hija. Te am0" papi whispered

"gracias papi, adi0s" i replied whispering.

I ran out the ring as the cr0wd chanted thank y0u eddie and went backstage.

"y0u did it tiff why are y0u crying" ti0 hect0r t0ld me

"i just wish papi is here. The chants fr0m the cr0wd are s0 overwhelming to think that papi never w0rked f0r tna" i wiped the tears that are fl0wing. Ti0 just hugged me. I t0ld him that i want to be al0ne.

"papi i h0pe y0ur happy" i t0ld myself outl0ud.

"im s0 happy hija. I'll always be here if y0u need me" papi whispered back. I felt s0meb0dy hug me and kiss my f0rehead.

"im f0rever y0ur papi. If y0u miss me just call and ill be there" with just a blink of an eye papi was g0ne.

Te am0 papi

**a/n new st0ry here h0pe y0u guys like it.**  
**I just l0ve and miss eddie s0 much that i wr0te st0ries ab0ut him.**

**Rip eddie**

**x0x0,**

**nixieü**

**y0ure my papi**


	2. We will Lie, Cheat and steel

=gracias papi, adi0s=

chapter 2- not everything is not what it seems

as i am sitting in the locker area, my ph0ne started to ring.

It was my sister havent talk for almost 5 years now. I was the only one who took his death so hard.  
They quickly moved on.

You see im the youngest daughter of vickie and eddie but eddie's youngest is kyrie.

I decided to answer the phone.

S- hey?

T- what the heck made you call me?

S- what's with the tone? Is there something wrong with calling my sister?

T- and you decided to do it 5 years later?

S- tiff its not like that.

T- please tell me whats that? You left me. You already move on very quick. Im only 12 when it happened.

S- im sorry its really hard coping you know.

T- shaul youre the eldest how do you think i feel.

S- ky didnt react that way.

T- thats quite understandable because she barely know papi. Just tell me what your reason of calling.

S- i want to tell you to come back. Everybody misses you.

T- im happy with tio now. Im sorry.

S- just call me when you change your mind.

T- okay.

I hang up and lay on my sofa. It's true that i miss them but i just can't forget what they did.

My mom gave me money through tio hector.

"darling let's go" marissa benoit, the niece of the late chris benoit called out.

"rissa, tiff let's go" alliah guttierez, daughter of rey mysterio

"alright. Let me just get my stuffs" they nodded.

We went at the parking lot. My car was classic. It was papi's favorite car. She gave us 3 cars each. The first car is papi's  
last car, the second is papi's car that he use when he won the championship. The last is quite special for me. It was the first car i ever rode. What im using the second car.  
We rode the car as spanish music blasted.

"benoit, gutierrez out of the car this is y0ur stop" i t0ld them

"thanks tiff love ya" rissa hugged me

"see yah later tiff"  
liah hugged me

i parked the car and went to my house. I used to stay at uncle hector but after i landed a developmental contract in tna, i was able to buy my own house.

I opened the door and what i saw made me happy.

It was tara, dad's ex and my step sister kyrie. I am n0t mad at kyrie nor shey because they communicate with me after i left.

"tiff!" kyrie ran and hugged me. I am 16 years old turning 17 while she is 15 turning 16. Were the closest among the siblings

"ky i miss you"  
i hug her

"me too tiff. I asked mom to visit you here to congratulate you in person. Im sure papi is proud of you"

"thanks. What are you doing now?"

"im just traveling around mexico and texas wrestling"

"why dont you tell mom that. Im sure she'll help you get a job"

"no aunt vickie will surely do that but i dont want anybody's help"

"how about i help you train"

"sure sis i'll really love to see you more often"

"i'll just call tio and help you get in"

"gracias"

"what car are you driving?"

"one of papi's bouncy car"

"hahahaha. Mine too"

"tiff in tna the guerreros will surely rock their world"

"together We will lie, cheat and steel"

we both laughed.

"aunt tara is it okay if ky stay here?"

"yeah surely it's okay. Just take care oe my baby" she t0ld me and kissed my forehead.

"surething aunt tara"  
aunt tara nod and left.

"so what are we gonna do tiff?"

"shopping?"

"okay shopping it is. Which car are we using?"

"yours"

"i'll drive?"

"yep"

we went outside and drove off.

We laugh all the way.

I brought her in one of the best place here in el paso as we shop.

I bought her new clothes. And i bought myself a couple of new training clothes.

"im tired! Let's go home" ky t0ld me

"okie" i replied

"you drive" she tossed the keys.

I drove back home. When were there i parked the car and went to sleep but before that i took out my diary and wrote todays entry. The diary started when i was 6. When papi died, it became the book of letters for him. Everything i wanted to say to him or even tell him.

Papi theres already 2 guerreros in the business. I hope youre proud. What were doing is all for you.  
Your little monito is here. Ill take care of her.

Thank y0u.

I cl0sed my diary and placed it in my drawer.

A/N An0ther chapter c0mpleted. H0pe y0u like it.

C0mments c0mments and c0mments.

x0x0,  
nixie  
vipress


	3. Must Read Update!

**Important Author's Note:**

Hey Guys!

I know I havent been updating for many many many months. I got bored and stuff like that. I was already thinking of permanently stopping from writing here in fanfiction. Apparently there are people who actually appreciated my stories so I decided to be back. I'll try to upload as often as I can. Ive been busy with my classes and cheering practices so I was a bit busy. Since its already vacation expect updates.

Also one thing left to say...

**BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! & ADVANCED HAPPY NEW YEAR! :***

Saranghae-yo! Kansahamnida! (did I get it right? That is I love you and Thank you in Korean)

_**Nixie 3**_


End file.
